


Super Cat Family Fics

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Super Cat Family Fics

Cat Grant turned heads no matter where she was going. She was affluent and famous, not to mention incredibly beautiful. CatCo was the company that had branded Supergirl. Now, people stared at the girl on her arm as well, the one with the smile that could light the entire city. Cat Grant was dating her assistant. 

Of course she didn’t work as Cat’s assistant anymore. Years before Cat had promoted her to a junior editor, with a windowless office right near Cat’s own fishbowl. It was her end of Working Girl moment. They both cried on their own time. Still, it was a time for celebration.

At first, they were treated as though it were some dirty affair. The betting pool on the breakup and subsequent pay off didn’t end until Kara was seen with Carter in public. That was when things changed. They boy, twelve going on thirteen ow, was rushed by the paparazzi, when he and Kara were out sneaking ice cream. Her hand around his was a vice grip. As soon as they came near, Kara swept in front of Carter immediately, shielding him from the flashing lights.

The growling tone that she used wasn’t something that anyone could pretend. The dangerous flicker of light in blue eyes, poorly hidden behind glasses was all too real. It was fiercely maternal. Momma Bear mode was activated. The paparazzi didn’t know exactly how much or what kind of danger they were in. Carter’s arms around her waist was all that held her back.

“This is my son and you will leave him alone if you know what’s good for you. Get out of or faces. Now.” Kara proceeded to shepherd Carter into the little shop, the picture of tenderness.

Cat didn’t hear anything about it until Carter told her himself. He had done his best to comfort Kara, but he had seen her hands tremble the rest of the way through their outing. She was barely holding herself together for him. She took some small amount of condolence in holding him close, but still refused to come out of the room that she now shared with Cat. Cat told him that he had done all that he could and done it well before sending him to do his homework. She’d known that something like this would happen eventually, she just hadn’t counted on it being so soon.

She pushed the door open slowly, knowing that Kara had probably heard everything and knew that she Cat would be coming. The younger woman was sitting against the headboard of the bed, knees pulled up to her chest, knuckles white. Every muscle in her body was drawn tight. Cat had expected tears or pain; anger like this was unprecedented for Kara. Cat grabbed one of her hands and unfolded it from a fist, on finger at a time. She repeated the action with the other hand and tilted Kara’s chin up to force her to meet her eyes.

“You handled that perfectly, Kara. I’m very proud of you. I know that that is one of the most infuriating things that you can have happen to you, but you handled it very well.” Cat says in the most calm tone that she can muster at the moment.

“I would have been okay if I had been alone. I could have handled it.” Kara admits. “ I would have ignored them completely like you always do and say to do.”

Cat sits behind of Kara and starts to knead out the knotted muscles of her shoulders.

“Carter’s just a kid, and they were yelling horrible questions at him. I covered his ears for a while, but that look in his eyes… it lit up something in me like I haven’t felt since the Red Tornado incident. I was just so angry.” Kara’s voice is choked and deep and stunted.

“You’re a mom now. I would be more surprised if you were calm about it. I’ve seen the way you are with Carter. You love him with everything that you are, because that’s just how you love, Kara Zor-El. It’s one of the most beautiful things about you. Now, lay down and let me get at the rest of you.” Cat pushes Kara forward and down and relieves her of whatever nerdy tee shirt she had been wearing.


End file.
